My One
by LittleMissBones
Summary: What if Sawyer had jumped in after Juliet? An alternate ending to "The Incident, parts 1&2." Suliet, Sawyer's POV. One-shot.


**A****/****N**: So a little vignette I penned during some free time, because seriously, YOU CAN'T KILL OFF JULIET. YOU CAN'T!! SHE'S THE MOST KICKASS CHARACTER ON THE SHOW!!! Ok…I'll quit rambling, hope that Juliet's still around next season, and get to this fanfic! And I apologize if Sawyer's a little OC, this is the first time I've ever written something from his point of view.

"_No! JULIET!" _I continue to scream madly as Doc and Kate drag me away from the pocket of electromagnetism that is now my girlfriend's grave. My mind is still reeling from the thought of her willingly giving herself up as a sacrifice to the pocket of hell that would eventually entrap us on this island. Why the hell had Juliet let go of my hand in the first place? I could have, _would have_ held on to her. Freckles could have eventually reached the chains that were tightly bound around her body and freed her from the metal prison. We would have pulled her out, safe as safe could be, then run back to the Dharma van while dodging more metal and ridden safely back to the beach. We could have done all of that. We should have done all of that. We would've been fine.

I collapse against the ground, whimpering like a child, like how I whimpered when my father killed my mother and the turned the gun on himself. But how I feel now, I didn't feel the same way when I was a child. Sure, I loved my parents, but I got my vengeance. It was bittersweet, but at least I could sleep peacefully now that they hadn't died in vain. But Jules…she was a different kind of love. She was the kind of love that made me come back home to her every night. She was the kind of love that made me want to convince her to stay forever on this goddamn island, when all she wanted to do was go home, wherever that was. Sure, I loved Ana-Lucia and Freckles, but those two were just…puppy loves. An itch that needed to be scratched. And yes, while I jumped off that helicopter to save her, I also did it to make sure Juliet wouldn't be stuck alone on some island with people who didn't trust her like I did. Not bad for two people whose first meeting consisted of the girl shooting the boy in the chest with a taser.

I look towards the hole, the metal that had been threatening to collapse steady now. Suddenly, a plan formulates in my mind. That damn bomb hadn't gone off yet. Maybe…maybe if I could reach it, I could reset time, just like Faraday had said. Then maybe, just maybe, Juliet would still be alive. We would still meet and fall in love, then get married and settle down with our 2.1 kids and a dog. She was wrong when she said that thing about two people loving each other not meant to be together.

Because someway, somehow, we were always supposed to be together.

I roar mightily as I stand and begin to sprint to the twisted hole of metal. I'm sure the others have noticed, but I don't care. I stop and analyze the scaffolding. There's a bar protruding out about halfway down. If by luck and careful planning let me grab that bar, I'll suffer less damage that she did.

Freckles' hand is on my shoulder - she's tearfully tryin' to get me to stop and think. I push her away roughly and jump, silently prayin' that my hands hit the bar. By some miracle, they do, and I glance downward, trying to best formulate how to lower myself the rest of the way without crushin' Juliet's delicate body. I swing over to where the drill bit had been hanging and gingerly climb the rest of the way down until my feet hit rock.

Juliet is lying next to me under all of the metal, with her eyes closed, and even with her pale skin covered in blood she's still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I collapse next to her, taking her into my arms and weeping madly for my lost love. I look around, and spy the core next to Juliet, still unexploded. And by some twist of irony or somethin', there's a rock next to it. I know what I have to do. I pick up the rock in my free hand and smash it against the bomb.

Nothin' happens.

I do it again, a second a third, a fourth time. Still nothin'.

"Come _ON!_" I angrily growl as my frustration begins to mount. After a fifth, sixth, seventh time, still nothin'. "Come _ON_, you son of a bitch!"

"James?"

Juliet's shaky, yet clear voice stops me from angrily smashing the rock against the goddamn bomb with all my strength. I turn to her. Even though she made the fall, she isn't gonna make it much longer, and I'm still gonna lose her. I gently caress her face, comfortin' her in her dyin' moments. "Juliet," I whisper. "I love you so much."

Tears fill her eyes. "I love you too, James."

As I crush her lips to mine, I seize the rock and bring it down on the core for the eighth time.

The world fades to white.

**A/N 2**: I do like input *coughREVIEWScough*. And remember, kiddies, Suliet is fate! (Doesn't rhyme at all, but what the hell, it works.)


End file.
